goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie escapes from North Korea/Grounded for Triple Infinity
Summary: Transcript *(December 1, 2017) *has a mischievous look on her face as she ran through the streets of Pyongyang, North Korea as Suspense - Demon Lair begin to play. Carrie soon reached the Pyongyang International Airport and boarded an airplane for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA. *(13 hours and 35 minutes later) *Carrie: Yes! I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, North Korea! *to: Carrie's House *Carrie: Home, sweet home. *to: Carrie's room *Carrie: Now to make 2 videos and put them on YouTube. *(10 minutes later) *Carrie: That was a lot of work. I made two grounded videos called "Kikko Hayashida Gets In Dead Meat" and "Sakurako Koinuma Draws A Big Fat Meanie/Grounded". Since my parents are at work and my brother is at school, I'm going to see Frozen at the theaters. *left her house to see Frozen at the theaters. Soon YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara appear and became shocked when they saw the fake DVD openings Dora had made and became angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Carrie escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of my classmates! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(102 minutes later) *Sarah West: We knew Carrie escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of innocent users! *Carrie's Mom: Don't worry. We are going to beat Carrie's ass when she gets home! *soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her family and Mimirin YankieDude5000 and his friends friends *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, , yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka! *Mimirin: And what else did you do after that?! *Carrie: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Frozen....at the theaters. *parents, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, became shocked and extremely furious at Carrie as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Shimajirō: Scary voice 2000% louder OH!!! (X60) CARRIE, HOW DARE YOU SEEING FROZEN AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH YOUR FAVORITE MOVIES!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR TRIPLE INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Carrie's Dad: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Carrie! You are grounded for infinity! *Carrie's Mom: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *YankieDude5000: First, spankings! *begins to spank Carrie. This action is censored *yungdeez100: Next, slappings! *begins to violently slap Carrie. This action is censored *Sarah West: Next, ass beatings! *West begin to give Carrie a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored *Blue91233: Next, whack you with a belt! *begins to whack Carrie with a belt. This action is completely censored *Shimajirō: Next, punches in the face! *Shimano begins violently punching Dora in the face. This action is censored *Mimirin: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Carrie: Oh no! Not nappies! *Midorihara begins to put a nappy on Carrie. This action is censored. *Mimirin: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Carrie's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Carrie's Dad: They're here! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. I can't believe that you murdered Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates 5 days ago. It's a good thing me and my friends revived them! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. I heard that you murdered Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, but Weatherstar4000video and his friends revived them! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. I'm so angry at you getting strongly expelled from school by murdering Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates 5 days ago! Thank goodness Weatherstar4000video and his friends revived them! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano! I heard that my cousin Shimajirō and his friends and classmates got killed by one of your evil minions by the name of Shreeky! *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. Carrie, I heard that you help Shreeky, Dora, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro kill Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates by using one of their weapons! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you and your friends Dora, Moe, Joe, Pedro and Edro killed me and my friends and classmates 5 days ago. However, Weatherstar4000video and his friends revived me and all of my friends and classmates! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You're a big stupid YouTube user than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pablo and Tyrone! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I heard that you had escaped from North Korea! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let my husband my age, Takeshi Ishida come and beat you up! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife. *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. I hate your grounded videos for killing us 5 days ago! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Carrie, you are not allowed to watch Frozen because if you do, I will take away all of your Frozen stuffs for good! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. I'm very mad at you for killing us, tickling Renge Midorihara's feet again and escaped from North Korea! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry extremely hard that I will blast you away with my massive tsunami of tears! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. All of your My Little Pony stuffs will be demolished and your Justin Bieber stuffs will be burned once and for all! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. All of your My Little Pony stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I heard that you let Moe and Joe send Mario and Luigi to the moon! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You will forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You won't remember anything about Frozen! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. All of your Frozen stuffs be donated to every female Challenge Island kindergartener and you'll never get it back ever again! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. All of your My Little Pony stuffs will be demolished and your Frozen stuffs will be donated to donated to every female Challenge Island kindergartener once and for all! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You will forget your memories all about Frozen! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you let Dora kidnap my boyfriend my age's permanently adopted sister his age, Elizabeth Kimura and tickle her feet for no reason, I will let my brother my age, Yasuo come and beat you up! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: *Katsumi Tachibana: *Fievel: *Tanya: *Toni: *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for killing killing Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, let Moe and Joe send Mario and Luigi to the moon, let Pedro and Edro to rob many banks, tickled Renge Midorihara's feet again for no reason and escaped from North Korea! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. If you make any grounded videos out of me and Timothy Brisby, you will be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm mad about you murdering Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, let Moe and Joe send Mario and Luigi to the moon, let Pedro and Edro to rob many banks, tickled Renge Midorihara's feet again for no reason and escaped from North Korea! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you dare try to kill Shimajirō Shimano and his friends again, I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you dare try to destroy my island, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you kidnap Sakurako Koinuma and tickle her feet for no reason, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about calling Kirinta Kusano a crybaby during Inside Out! *Toad: I'm Toad. I'm 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas: When are you going to stop threatening Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! *Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric! You are 100% pure bully at school for killing Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates 5 days ago and got strongly expelled from this school forever! *Carrie: F*** you all! I wish you were all f***ing dead like a bunch of b****es! *YankieDude5000: Carrie, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish we were all dead! That's it I'm going to give you a lot of stretching for killing Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates 5 days ago! *is soon stretched *Carrie: NO! (X20) *Naruto: Good! Now you have been stretched! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment. *Sakura Haruno: Now James Midorihara and your parents will give you final punishments! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you tried to kill my 9 year old sister, Mimirin again, Shimajirō's cousin, Tommy Shimano is going to whack you harder with a belt! *Carrie's Dad: Yes, I also arranged for The King Of The Monsters alongside Azura from Fire Emblem Fates to beat you up! Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, and Azura, beat Carrie up! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show